This proposal will create an open speech signal processing platform. The open computational framework will be used for developing algorithms that will help accelerate acoustic and hearing science research. It will permit researchers to more rapidly and easily test new algorithms with greater control, performance, and ease. Several example systems will be created to show that the platform can be adapted to a wide range of applications. Example designs will include a hearing aid processor, a cochlear processor, and a general purpose sound processor that can connect to a wide range of audio I/O interfaces. The open framework will leverage a new class of computational devices that represent the future for embedded systems needing significant digital signal processing (DSP) capability. These devices, known as system-on-chip field programmable gate arrays (SoC FPGAs), enable algorithms to run with deterministic and extremely low-latency abilities that are not possible with conventional CPUs. The open platform will enable the research community to create the next generation hearing aids and sound processors.